Comfort
by SVUfanatic4
Summary: Post Season 19 Finale. Peter finds comfort in Olivia after the death of his sister. Pure (kinda kinky) smut. Need I say more?


**A/N:**

 **So, just a disclaimer. I am not a writer, nor do I claim to be. This is just something that came into my mind after watch the season 19 finale. There are probably more than a few spelling/grammar mistakes in here, so I apologize for that. Other than that, I hope you guys enjoy my little extended ending of the finale! I'm open to writing more of these guys, so if you give me some inspiration and can tolerate more of my writing, I might conjure something else up, haha.**

 **Enjoy!**

"Th— th— the last thing sh—she said," he choked back a sob as he tried to get the words out of his mouth, "was Peter."

There it was. The words he couldn't get out because it was making this all so real.

His sister is dead.

The tears came pouring out and the sobs became uncontrollable as he fell into Olivia's chest clinging to her with the little strength he had left. The lieutenant wrapped her arms around him, kissing the top of his head as she tried to soothe Peter, her own tears beginning to fall freely.

She wished she could take away his pain, magically make everything better, bring Pam back to him. She never thought she would see the strong, composed ADA so broken and fragile, nor did she ever think she would be the one to cradle him as his sobs wracked his body.

Olivia brought him even closer to her chest, moving them both deeper into the couch knowing that Peter was going to need her comfort for as long as she would provide it.

She began to whisper to him as she rubbed one hand through his soft hair while the other rubbed his back in soothing circles much like she would do to Noah when he needed her comfort.

"I'm so sorry, Peter. I'm so sorry," Olivia continued to whisper to him through her own tears.

Hearing her words made Peter cling tighter to her. His arms went around her waist as his face buried further into her neck. The brunette lieutenant was bringing him the comfort he desperately needed in this moment. Something about the softness of her touch, her intoxicating smell, the warmth of her words brought him to a place he wished he could stay in forever.

The longer the lieutenant held him, the more he needed from her. He could feel himself beginning to cling even tighter, trying to get more from her, to fully numb himself with her.

Olivia couldn't deny how natural it felt to hold him, to be his safety net, to be the one who brought him comfort. Peter clinging to her brought her a sense of comfort as well, something she didn't realize she was missing until now.

Peter could feel himself getting lost in her as he finally brought his head up from her chest to look into her eyes. Those beautiful, chocolate brown eyes.

His gaze moved down to her lips, wondering how he had never noticed how perfectly plump they were before, how soft and perfect they looked. He wanted to taste them. He knew her kiss would be like a drug he would never be able to get enough of. He knew it would make him forget about this pain, about the world outside these office walls. The world Pam no longer existed in.

Looking back into her eyes he could see the kindness, the comfort, the warmth that he was craving. That's when he knew he had to have her, all of her.

He was taking a chance when he slowly leaned in and caught her lips with his. He wanted her, and he hoped that she wanted him too.

Her lips were everything he thought they would be and more. She had a distinct taste that could only be described as Olivia, he had never tasted another woman like her.

He could feel her hesitation at first, the initial shock of their lips colliding for the first time. Then he felt her begin to relax, he felt her low moan, and her fingers dig deeper into his hair.

She wanted him too.

Olivia broke the kiss to catch her breath, feeling the lust running through her veins.

"Are you sure this is what you want? You're hurting right now." Olivia asked, slightly out of breath.

"That's exactly why I need this, why I need you," Peter began as he moved his hand up to cup her cheek, "I don't want to feel this pain anymore. I want to feel you."

That was all Olivia needed to hear as their lips crashed again.

They both knew this wasn't a good idea, but their lust and want was louder than what was right.

Their lips stayed locked together as they moved so Peter was on top of Olivia on the couch. Hands were roaming, and clothes were continually being shed until they both ended up clad in their underwear.

Peter began sucking on her neck as Olivia was writhing underneath of him. She knew he would leave a mark but, in this moment, she didn't care, she wanted anything and everything he had to give her.

"that feels so good, babe," she moaned.

Peter smirked as he reached underneath her to undo her bra to reveal her full, round breasts. Seeing the lieutenant practically naked beneath him as she moaned for him was all the distraction he needed. She was so beautiful it took his breath away.

He dipped his head down to take a nipple in his mouth, gently biting before soothing it with his tongue.

"Fuck yes," Olivia moaned.

Olivia liked a little biting and rough play. She could tell by the need and lust in his eyes that that's exactly what she was going to get from him.

She could see the lust and fire in his eyes and she knew exactly what to say to fan the flames.

"I'm so wet for you, Peter. I want your hard, huge cock to fuck me." She practically whimpered.

Peter groaned deeply. "Anything you want, Liv."

Peter was so ready for her. His cock was throbbing in his boxers, begging to be set free. He stood from the couch, slid his hands in the waistband of his boxer briefs as he slid them down his legs to finally let his raging hard on spring free.

Olivia gasped at the sight of his cock for the first time. She knew he would be big, but she didn't expect him to be this huge.

"Are you ready for me, baby?" He asked as he made his way back on top of her on the couch. "I want to taste this pussy before I fuck you. Make sure you're nice and wet for me."

He began to kiss her taut stomach, pulling off her panties as he then moved his kisses down to the inside of her thighs before finally taking a long, slow lick between her folds.

Olivia's back arched clear off the couch as her breathing became labored. God this man took her breath away. He hadn't even gotten started yet and he already had her ready to come.

Peter grabbed onto her hips as he dove deeper into her wet heat, lapping and sucking at her like it was his last meal. Her taste was so intoxicating her couldn't get enough. If he had to eat one thing for the rest of his life, it would be Olivia Benson.

"Yessss, Yes, baby, yes! Keep fucking going. You're gonna make me cum!" She screamed, her hands gripping onto his hair, keeping him in place.

Peter continued his ministrations, looking up to see her mouth hung open as she watched him working her over with his mouth. This made him work even harder, wanting to see her fall over the edge while she screamed his name.

Olivia felt so good she couldn't handle it anymore. She knew the orgasm that was coming was a big one and she didn't think she could handle it. She tried to squirm away, push his face away as the pleasure became too much but that only made him hold on tighter.

She couldn't stop the rush of heat and pure ecstasy that was coursing through her body and looking for a way out.

"Peter!" She screamed as she felt a gush of fluid leaving her body, giving her the most pleasure she has ever felt in her life.

She was almost embarrassed by how hard he had made her come and was scared to look at him, worrying it had turned him off. Her ejaculate had soaked Peter and the couch they were on.

She couldn't have been more wrong.

Peter was even more turned on than he thought was humanly possible.

He reached up and grabbed her throat, bringing her lips to his as practically breathed her in.

"That was the hottest fucking thing I have ever seen in my life. I want to fuck this pussy until you can't walk anymore." He growled.

"Then fuck me," she whispered.

Before he thrust into her for the first time Peter slightly tightened his grip on her throat as he looked into her eyes, searching for any uncertainty before asking, "is this okay, babe?"

Olivia smiled before moving her hand over his hand that was covering her throat, squeezing a bit tighter. "more than okay, I like it a little rough councilor,"

With that Peter slammed into her, groaning at how tight she was and how good she felt. He'd never felt anything as good as her.

Olivia was moaning so loudly as the pleasure running through her body. The slight cut off of air had intensified the feelings more than she could imagine, and she loved every minute of it.

"Does that feel good, baby? Do you like my cock fucking you?"

"I love your cock, babe!" She moaned.

Peter was hitting her G spot with each thrust and she was getting closer and closer to the edge for the second time tonight.

Peter was pounding into her, letting all of his anger and sadness out with each thrust. He wanted, no needed to go harder, get deeper into her. So, he pulled out and flipped her over so she was on her hands and knees on the couch.

Peter lined himself up with her entrance again as he slammed back into her.

"Yes!" She moaned along with some unintelligible words.

He raised his hand to spank her ass, causing her to cry out even more. She had never felt so much pain and pleasure in her life.

Peter could feel himself getting closer to his climax, so he reached around and began to play with Olivia's clit, her cries becoming more frequent and louder.

He leaned in, grabbed a fist full of her hair as he whispered in her ear, "can I cum inside your pussy, baby? Or can I cum in your mouth?"

His words sent shivers down her spine.

"In my pussy. Cum in my pussy, baby." She whimpered.

This spurred Peter on. He began rubbing her clit even faster, sending her over that edge once again as his thrusts became frantic.

He grunted loudly as he emptied himself inside her. He could feel her pussy quiver around his dick in the aftershocks of her orgasm practically milking him.

They both were breathing heavily as he pulled out of her they fell down onto the couch, cuddling into each other.

Peter felt nothing but peace and bliss running through his body right now. Olivia had brought him to a place where he could forget about the real world momentarily, but he knew this wouldn't last forever.

He grabbed the throw blanket off the back of the couch and pulled it over both of them, wrapping his arm around her midsection and brining his lips to hers.

"Thank you, Liv." He whispered against her lips.

Olivia couldn't help but smile as she pecked his lips again. They both knew what they did shouldn't have happened, but something about it felt so right.

"We both needed this tonight," she responded as she ran her fingers through his sweat slicked hair, "I'm just glad I could be your comfort."


End file.
